


Breathe, My Love

by Bosh__tet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh__tet/pseuds/Bosh__tet
Summary: Best read while listening to "Too Good" by Troye Sivan."The care brought on a fresh round of tears that were silenced with the return of those soft kisses that eased his pain better than any of the medicines he tried to kill himself with."





	

Richard savored the sweet taste of his mouth, Cronin’s tongue tasting of the wine and chocolate cake they’d had at the restaurant. He felt his boyfriend’s hands grasp his shirt firmly, like he was trying to keep Richard from disappearing. There was nowhere he’d rather be though, nowhere that he could get that intoxicating scent of Cronin’s skin; apple scented body wash and cinnamon incense.

    A soft moan escaped between their sealed lips, the sound breathless and wanting, a soft twinge of desire coursing through the brunette’s veins. He gasped when Richard pressed his thigh against the growing bulge between his legs “Richard.” he whimpered, slowly rolling his hips towards the heat between his legs.

 

    Richard traced his jaw with soft kisses, nibbling the hard edge where it ended right beneath his ear “Shh.” he whispered, nipping his earlobe before tracing the shell lightly with his tongue. He felt the slightly less muscular man tremble beneath him, another low whine escaping his throat. His shirt was tugged at, buttons being released from their slots in the fabric, coaxing him to sit up just enough to remove the thin garment, lips instantly gravitating back together as he fell back against the bed.

    Cronin shivered as the cool air of the room hit his now bare skin. He stared up at him when their lips broke apart, eyes sparkling with interest and longing “I love you.”

    The statement earned him another sweet kiss, every ounce of missed time in that one moment “I love you, too.” he muttered against his lips “I’m never letting you go again. You’re mine, forever. The only thing I want.” he grabbed his wrist, gently kissing faded scars on pale skin, feeling veins pulse softly under his lips.

    Cronin felt breathless, body aching with need. He freed his hand from Richard’s grasp, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, lips tasting the skin of his collarbones, listening to his boyfriend’s slow, even breathing. He popped open the last button, sliding the fabric down off his shoulders, his elbows stopping it from fully falling away. He traced the muscles in his upper arms and chest, trying to recommit it all to memory, feeling the way it flexed beneath his skin from holding himself up “Fuck.” he sighed “Goddamn it."

    Richard looked perplexed “What? Are you okay?"

    Before he could realize it he felt wetness on his face “I-I don’t know.” he admitted, turning his head away in shame “I’m sorry.”

    Richard cupped his chin and turned his face back towards his “It’s okay. Do you want to keep going? Or do you want to stop and try again later? It’s okay no matter what.”

    Desperately he grappled onto him, shaking his head “N-No, please. Don’t stop.”

    “Shh,” he soothed “I won’t.” his kiss met his chest, lightly sucking marks into the smooth expanse of skin. He kissed down his chest, swirling his tongue around a nipple, coaxing the small bud to a hard peak and sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth. He felt Cronin writhe under him, whining  as the sensation went straight to his groin.

    Cronin let out a gasp as he released his nipple, the air of the room chilling the glistening flesh as Richard switched sides. “Haa, ahhh, fuck!” he squirmed, the sensation teasing at best “Fuck, fuck, fuck, please!”

    He released the sensitive bud, warm, wet lips traveling down taught muscles and sharp hipbones. He made quick work of the buttons on Cronin’s pants, releasing his aching cock from it’s fabric confines.  He met Cronin’s gaze, slowly dragging his tongue up the underside of his length, reviling in the cry of pleasure that tore itself from his lovers mouth. He swallowed up the head of his cock, pre-cum smearing across his tongue as he slowly slid down, taking him in inch by inch.

    Cronin’s entire body jolted, hand immediately going to the back of his head as he fought the urge to thrust up towards that sinful mouth, every inch of his skin feeling like it was being engulfed by fire “Ri-Richard.” he felt a sob catch in his throat, tears still stinging his eyes as his boyfriend worked his mouth along his cock, giving it a hard suck each time his length filled his throat, creating a nice squeeze around his tip. His hips rolled slowly towards his face, encouraging Richard to take him deeper.

    By the time he pulled off, a sliver of saliva connecting his lower lip to Cronin’s tip, the brunette was trembling, one hand over his mouth to hold back sobs and moans. Kisses were littered across his hips and thighs, Richard making small noises at the feel of soft, warm skin beneath his lips as Cronin continued to shake, breath unsteady and shallow, eyes trained on him. The look in those eyes made his heart ache, so much longing and sadness. He made no comment as he slipped from between his legs, wrapping the man in an one armed embrace, lips feather light and sweet on his, while he groped for lube with his free hand.

    Cronin’s eyes remained half open as they kissed, the irrational fear Richard would slip away if he closed them devouring his mind like a ravenous animal. He made the most terrified, pathetic noise when he sat up, which garnered a soft shushing noise from the punk, that was followed by the soft click of a cap as it was opened. Fire lit his skin again when he felt a slick finger against his hole, carefully pushing in like he hadn’t taken more than that in one go before. The care brought on a fresh round of tears that were silenced with the return of those soft kisses that eased his pain better than any of the medicines he tried to kill himself with.

    Richard was slow and thorough with his preparations, fingers slicking up and stretching tight muscles until they were lax around the digits. He felt Cronin’s body jerk up when he rubbed over his spot, getting a soft, keening whine, a noise he swore he felt vibrate through his own body. Cronin wrapped his arms around his shoulders “Please?” he pleaded, lips never moving away from his as he begged to be filled “I need it. I need you. I love you, please. Ple-” his mouth was captured, effectively cutting him off.

    Their kisses became a little more frantic, Richard making quick work of slicking himself up. Tongues tangled together, their moans being swallowed up by each other, and he slowly pushed into him, earning him a cry of relief and pleasure from his lover. He held Cronin tight to him, stilling his hips for a second once he was fully inside, peppering his face with kisses, and whispering sweet words into his ear that made Cronin clutch onto him for dear life, tears searing his skin.

    The pace he started was slow, yet firm, the room filling with the faintest sound of skin against skin and ruffling sheets. One of Cronin’s hands slipped into his hair, silky black strands filling the gaps between his fingers, the other curled against his shoulder with fingernails gingerly biting into his skin. His half-lidded eyes met with Richard’s, noses touching, but no words being said, their eyes saying it all.

    Hips moved together in perfect unison, breathless moans dancing together in the small space between their lips. “Richard, Richard, oh god.” Cronin’s words spilled from him like a waterfall, untameable and strong, and Richard soaked them up, speeding up a little and sending a stronger wave of heat skittering along the brunette’s nerves. Unsurprisingly it didn’t take long for Cronin to ask, oh so timidly, for him to touch him, hips spasming as a warm, pencil calloused hand wrapped around his cock, matching the rhythm of thrusts.

    Pleasure drowned his thoughts, finally giving him reprieve from the agonizing doubts and gnawing guilt that consistently plagued him, his boyfriend filling his senses instead. He came with a low, ragged cry, practically fusing them together with how tightly he held onto him. Richard’s hips came to a standstill as he joined, muffling a cry of his own.

    Cronin held his head to the shoulder, stroking through his heavenly soft hair, and Richard just breathed him in, wanting that scent of sex and Cronin’s skin to be embedded in his head forever, to get drunk on it and be absolutely filled with it. It took all he had to pull Cronin off him and lay him on the bed because it meant loss of contact, settling the other on cool sheets and allowing himself to be pulled down with him. Cronin just held him and cried, everything just overwhelming him at once.

    There were so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to apologize for making Richard’s life hell, he wanted to tell him he was his everything and every day without him was like being held underwater, he wanted to beg him to never let this end, beg to just stay here in this moment forever. Instead he clung to him, forcing out a small “I love you."

    Richard tossed an arm over him, tucking his head up under his chin. With Cronin’s breath ghosting over the hollow of his throat he smiled, he didn’t need to say it, any of it, he heard it all in his lovely voice. He kissed his hair “I know, baby. I love you, too. Everything’s okay now. It always will be.”

    And Cronin, for once in his life, believed him. With Richard’s gentle, deft fingers tracing patterns on the skin of his back, he fell into the first restful sleep he’d had in months.


End file.
